You made me
by nightmers
Summary: Era una fría tarde de invierno, y Takao decidió ir a visitar a Midorima a su casa sin avisarle y pasárselo bien, pero para su disgusto, no estaban solos en casa. (One shot Midotaka M)


Miró su reloj. Las cinco y media de la tarde, una soleada y fría tarde de invierno en la que Takao andaba más contento de lo normal.

A pesar de no haber sido invitado, había decidido ir a visitar a Midorima a su casa. Era sábado, asi que probablemente estaría en casa estudiando, o así lo quería él, tenía muchas ganas de verle. Aunque se veían prácticamente todos los días, aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a ver a Midorima fuera del horario escolar, y menos en su casa. Se paró delante de su puerta y resopló, dejando salir de su boca una nube de vaho caliente, acto seguido sonrió y llamó al timbre.

Pasó algo más de un minuto que a Takao se le hizo eterno, hasta que abrió la puerta una figura femenina de pelo verde, la hermana de Midorima. Tenía alrededor de quince años, le había contado Midorima a Takao, pero parecía mucho más mayor por su aire de madurez, algo que compartía con su hermano.

-Esto… ¡Hola!- Empezó Takao, haciendo un gesto con la mano y sonriendo como un pardillo.

-Oh, hmm… Kazunari era, ¿no?- Le dijo ella. Le miró de arriba abajo.- Sí, definitivamente eras tú. Espera un momento.- entrecerró un poco la puerta y se dirigió al hueco de la escalera.- ¡Midorima! Es para ti, baja.-

-¿Quién es?- Se le oyó decir desde el piso de arriba.- Tsk... Ya bajo.-

Y justo después de eso pudo escuchar sus pasos bajando la escalera, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

-T-¿¡Takao?! – Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba que estuviera en su puerta.

- Hey, Shin-chan~ - Se apresuró a lanzarse a los brazos de Midorima, pero él se apartó rápidamente para que no pudiera tocarle. Sin ser esa la primera vez que habían hecho contacto físico cariñosamente, pensó Takao, aún era muy reacio a ello, aunque no le molestaba. De hecho, le parecía adorable.

-Aquí no.- Casi susurra el peliverde. – Mi hermana no sabe… Ya sabes, lo nuestro. Y tampoco está acostumbrada a vernos juntos…-

- Oh, venga, solo quería abrazarte.- le dijo haciendo pucheros.- Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que vengo a tu casa, ya se hará la idea. – Miró fijamente a Midorima. - Podrías haberte arreglado un poquito para recibirme, ¿no?- Rió.

Midorima notó como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se ponía completamente rojo. No esperaba visita, y menos de Takao, por lo que simplemente llevaba unos pantalones viejos vaqueros y una sudadera que le quedaba exageradamente grande, probablemente de su padre, ni siquiera se había peinado. Realmente al pelinegro no le importaba lo que llevase Midorima, pero le encantaba hacerle de rabiar.

-Qu-¿Qué?-Estaba completamente rojo, y le temblaba la voz, muy típico en Midorima, cosa que Takao encontraba excesivamente atractivo.- ¡Simplemente no esperaba que me visitaras, ni tú ni nadie! ¡¿C-Cómo esperas que yo sepa que me tengo que arreglar si ni siquiera sé que vienes!? La próxima vez no vengas y ya está… Nanodayo.

Takao se empezó a reír tan fuerte que hizo que Midorima se sonrojara aún más

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?- Le dijo, haciéndole ver al peliverde que aún seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

Fue muy tentador para Midorima cerrarle la puerta en las narices, por tonto, pero finalmente, se colocó las gafas y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

-Espera aquí.- Le dijo.- Puedes dejar el abrigo y tus cosas en el perchero. – Y después de eso, Midorima subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Pasaron dos, cuatro, cinco minutos. Midorima no había vuelto a bajar aún y Takao se había cansado de dar vueltas por el hall, así que decidió subir a su habitación. Mientras subía, se dio cuenta de lo impactante que era esa casa, por dentro y por fuera, una casa inmensa con adornos y muebles que a Takao le parecieron carísimos la primera vez que fue a casa de Midorima, y que aún se lo seguían pareciendo.

-Oye, Shin –chan, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- Irrumpió en el cuarto de Midorima, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera llamar y se encontró con una escena que realmente no se esperaba. Midorima estaba de pie frente a su cama, y en la cama, cuatro camisas de color naranja distintas. Él tenía una expresión de desesperación notable en la cara, que giró bruscamente cuando vio a Takao entrar por la puerta de su cuarto sin llamar. Automáticamente se sonrojó de nuevo.

-¡No entres sin llamar, anormal!- Takao estalló en carcajadas en cuanto vio la escena.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo entre risas.- No me digas que tu lucky ítem de hoy es una camisa naranja… ¡y no sabes decidirte!

-¡Pues para que lo sepas, no lo es! Sólo qu- No terminó la frase, sino que la dejó a medias y en vez de acabarla, se calló de sopetón y se subió las gafas. ''Sólo quería arreglarme un poco para ti. '', Iba a decirle, pero era demasiado embarazoso para él.

-¿Sólo qué?~- Takao terminó de entrar en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta al pasar. Se paró al lado de Midorima y observó las camisas. A él le parecieron todas absolutamente iguales, un dato que le hizo soltar otra risita por lo bajo. Finalmente, cogió la de la esquina izquierda y se la puso en las manos.- Ésta.- Sonrió.- De todas formas, no deberías hacer esperar a tus invitados, anda que vaya anfitrión estás hecho.- Bromeó.-Por cierto, no he visto a tus padres, ¿no están en casa?

-Tsk… Te he dicho que es culpa tuya por venir, idiota, no haber aparecido tan de repente.- Le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero al verle tan contento, decidió calmarse y dejarlo estar.- Hoy han ido al teatro y a cenar, así que en principio íbamos a estar mi hermana y yo solos toda la tarde… Hasta que llegaste tú.- Suspiró, aunque en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto que Takao hubiese aparecido por allí hoy, solo el hecho de que no avisara.

Midorima se quitó la sudadera y Takao vio que debajo simplemente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, un color que le favorecía demasiado, pensó él. Su pelo de color verde y despeinado junto con esa camiseta que dejaba ver todos los músculos de los brazos de Midorima hacía para el moreno una combinación irresistible. De repente se le ocurrió algo.

-Hey, Shin-chan, no tendrás algo de música por aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? - Midorima, por su lado, que iba a quitarse la camiseta para ponerse la camisa, le sorprendió esa pregunta tan repentina.- Umm… tengo un par de canciones en el ordenador… ¿por?-

-Oh, nada, me gustaría saber qué música sueles escuchar tu, Shin-chan.- Mintió. Sabía que Midorima no era muy dado a la música y sólo escuchaba música clásica de vez en cuando, pero eso serviría.

El más alto fue hacia su mesa de estudio y encendió el ordenador sin entender nada mientras Takao se acomodaba en la cama. Igual es que se sentía incómodo sin nada de música de ambiente, pensó Midorima.

-Tienes una cama muy cómoda.- Comentó Takao mientras Midorima se sentaba en la silla y elegía qué canción poner entre su pequeño repertorio de música. Dio doble click sobre una y la música empezó a sonar.- ¿Oh?-

Takao se sorprendió totalmente, no era la música clásica que solía escuchar Midorima, sino una canción que él conocía y le gustaba mucho. ¿Se la habría descargado solo por él? No es que Midorima escuchase eso normalmente, así que esa era la única posibilidad, ¿o igual no? De todas formas, le pareció adorable.

-Eh, levántate de mi cama, no estarás pensando en quedarte dorm- Midorima no pudo terminar la frase porque en cuanto giró la cabeza hacia el moreno éste le calló con un beso.

Fue un beso rápido, fugaz, pero muy intenso. No se habían besado muchas veces, porque no solían estar mucho tiempo solos los dos y a Midorima le daba muchísima vergüenza besarse en público y aún se ponía muy nervioso, pero Takao aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para robarle alguno.

-_You and me.-_Le dijo Takao con una sonrisa.- Me encanta.- Le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos, y pudo notar como, por tercera vez ese dia se ponía como un tomate ante los comentarios de Takao, aunque en el fondo, Midorima adoraba esos comentarios.

Entonces el moreno cogió a Midorima por el brazo y le obligó a levantarse de la silla, lo que hizo que tuviera que ponerse casi de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del peliverde de nuevo y plantar un suave beso en ellos, pasando a la vez los brazos por encima de sus hombros para que se tuviera que agachar un poco, haciendo que estuvieran a la misma altura. Esta vez, Midorima le devolvió el beso y puso las manos en las caderas de Takao, haciendo que este diera un pequeño respingo.

Empezaron a darse pequeños besos cortos, y poco a poco Takao sintió como su temperatura corporal empezó a subir notablemente. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la silla con mucha prisa, quedándose solamente con una camiseta de manga corta gris. Puso sus manos encima del pecho de Midorima, le empujó a la cama y acto seguido se colocó encima de él, obligando al peliverde a apoyarse sobre sus codos. Takao, que seguía con las manos sobre el pecho de Midorima, empezó a pasarlas por todo su torso, desde sus clavículas demasiado marcadas a su firme abdomen, apresurándose al cierre del cinturón del pantalón, pero entonces Midorima abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- Le preguntó claramente avergonzado.

-Hmm… ¿desabrocharte el cinturón?- Preguntó el, sin comprender.- No es la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡No lo digas así sin más, imbécil!- Midorima pudo notar cómo se sonrojaba más y más.- ¡Pero ese no es el problema! ¡Mi hermana está en casa! ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si… nos escuchara?

-Oh, ¡venga ya! -Dijo con una sonrisa- Ya es mayor, tampoco creo que pasase nada. Aunque si te preocupa demasiado… Podrías subir la música… O podríamos parar.- Esperaba que eligiese la primera, no le agradaría mucho tener que parar en ese momento.

Midorima se quedó un buen rato en silencio. ¿Deberían parar? Sería lo más prudente, pero aun así, él tampoco quería quedarse a la mitad. Pero, ¿y su hermana? Tenía ya quince años pero la idea de que se enterase de algo le daba un miedo terrible… Sacudió la cabeza.

-De verdad, eres una persona terrible, nanodayo.- Le dijo al moreno apartándose de él y levantándose de la cama. Para la sorpresa de Takao, Midorima subió el volumen de la música y puso la canción en replay para evitar que se parase en algún momento.

-En realidad sé que te gusta que sea así.- Le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, cogiéndole del brazo y empujándole a la cama de nuevo.

Ahora era Midorima quien estaba encima, así que, después de convencerse a sí mismo de que nadie podría escucharlos ahora, no desaprovechó la ocasión y se apresuró a los labios del otro. Se besaban con mucha sutileza al principio, pero Takao consiguió que el otro abriera la boca y entrelazaron sus lenguas, lo que hizo que empezaran a besarse con mucha más pasión y que los dos empezaran a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo.

El moreno le quitó la camiseta al otro para poder pasear sus manos por el torso desnudo del peliverde, lo que le hizo excitarse más y empezar a besarle con fiereza. Pero Midorima no quería quedarse atrás y también le quitó la camiseta a Takao, por lo que los dos tuvieron que sentarse. Tiraron las camisetas al suelo, y el moreno se precipitó a desabrocharle el cinturón, quitarle el pantalón a Midorima y tirarlo al suelo mientras éste soltaba pequeños suspiros, e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, apresurándose de nuevo hacia el peliverde y obligándole a tumbarse.

Empezaron a besarse de nuevo, primero con la misma sutileza de antes y después con más fiereza. Mientras Takao recorría todo su torso, iba dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, después en los pectorales y en el abdomen, lo que hizo que Midorima empezara a jadear y a emitir pequeños gemidos.

-Ya estás agitado, ¿eh?- Le dijo a éste ultimo entre beso y beso.-Pues aún no ha llegado lo mejor.- Entonces Takao llegó a la altura de sus bóxer pasando la mano por encima, y pudo sentir la notable erección del peliverde.

-Takao, n-ah…-Takao ya le había bajado los bóxer, y Midorima sintió como se le cortaba la respiración cuando Takao cogió su miembro con las manos y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando lamiendo toda su longitud, provocándole a Midorima ligeros temblores y escalofríos de placer mientras emitía pequeños gemidos. Era muy raro ver a Midorima en esa situación, pero a Takao le llenaba de satisfacción poder hacerle sentir bien, a la par que él mismo se excitaba más y más, por lo que con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a estimularse él y a sentir como su cuerpo se agitaba de gusto, pero entonces Midorima se sentó en la cama, por lo que Takao tuvo que parar.

-D-Déjame hacerlo a mi.- Podía notarse su nerviosismo en la voz del más alto. Miró hacia otro lado y se colocó las gafas.- N-No puedes ser el único que se divierta.-

Takao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y gateó prácticamente hasta sentarse con las piernas por encima de las del peliverde. Le plantó un beso en los labios en cuanto pudo y volvió a llenarle el cuello de cortos besos, y Midorima notó cómo le temblaban los dedos cuando cogió el miembro de su compañero y empezó a agitarlo de arriba abajo. Takao hundió la cabeza en el cuello del mayor mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y se estremecía de placer.

-Ah, Shin-Chan…- El deseo de hacer sentir bien a Takao hizo que Midorima agitara más rápidamente y Takao empezara a gemir y jadear escandalosamente.-

-No seas tan ruidoso, imbécil.- Le dijo el peliverde entre jadeos también.

-Pero, ah… - Hundió más la cabeza en su cuello. El hecho de que Midorima, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, le estuviera estimulando de esa manera, le seducía demasiado.- Shin-chan, ah… Hazlo.-

-¿Eh? – Midorima no terminaba de comprender.- ¿Qué haga qué? – Entre el momento de excitación y lo nervioso que estaba ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

-Hazlo.- Le contestó sin más. Entonces Midorima entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Ta-Takao… ¿Estás seguro? No sé si pued-

-¡Sí! – Empezaba a impacientarse mientras sus gemidos iban siendo cada vez más altos.- Date prisa.-

Midorima cogió al moreno por las caderas para elevarle ligeramente y entonces, poco a poco, fue introduciéndose dentro de Takao. Al no haberse preparado antes, al principio fue doloroso para él, y jadeaba muy pesadamente con pequeños lamentos, pero a medida que Midorima iba entrando en él, ese dolor se convirtió en placer rápidamente, y cuando Midorima entró por completo, Takao notó como invadía todo su cuerpo la presencia del otro, y dejó salir de su boca un suspiro de alivio y gozo.

Empujó a Midorima hacia abajo para que se tumbara otra vez, y Takao empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro para sentir al otro por todo su vientre, mientras miraba a los ojos a éste y podía ver lo agitado que estaba. Midorima, por su lado, cogió al otro de las caderas de nuevo y le embistió sutilmente de arriba abajo, mientras él seguía moviéndose a los lados, haciéndole estremecerse excesivamente.

Entonces Takao, sin dejar de moverse en sus pequeñas embestidas, se apoyó sobre los codos y se acercó a Midorima.

-Te quiero.- Le susurró entre jadeos al oído.- Te quiero mucho.-

Eso hizo que al peliverde se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas de lo nervioso que le había puesto ese comentario.

-Eres… ah… - No terminó la frase porque sintió un escalofrío en su abdomen.- N- No voy a poder, ngh... –Sintió que estaba en las últimas.

Takao notó como algo caliente entraba dentro de él cuando Midorima gemía más alto de lo normal. No había podido más, y Takao no estaba mucho más lejos. No había dejado de moverse, pero supo que no aguantaría mucho más. Sintió todo su cuerpo siendo devorado por Midorima y gimió por última vez muchísimo más alto de lo que había esperado, llegando a un pleno orgasmo. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentía que Midorima estuviera dentro de él, y sin querer, se vino encima de Midorima, llenando su abdomen de semen.

Para su sorpresa, el peliverde no se puso nervioso y a temblar como haría normalmente, sino que se limpió la tripa con la mano y se la llevó a la boca.-

-Amargo.- Le dijo sin más.

Takao abrió mucho los ojos llenos de asombro y se sonrojó más de lo que debería. Salió de dentro de Midorima con gentileza y suavemente se recostó a su lado.

-Tú sí que eres terrible en verdad.- Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de cansancio y amabilidad . Se pasó el brazo por la frente y miró al techo. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de si eso había sido real o un sueño. Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a alguien como él, pensó Takao, y le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Midorima, que estaba recostado de lado, mirándole también.- Por cierto.- Le dijo.- ¿Cuál era de verdad tu lucky ítem de hoy? Antes no me lo has dicho.

-Una tetera de flores… - Hizo una pausa- Aunque si hubiera sido un momento con la persona que quiero no me habría importado tampoco.- Dijo muy bajito sin poder mirar a Takao a los ojos y acto seguido se colocó las gafas.-

Eso le había pillado totalmente desprevenido a Takao. Abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, y al momento la sorpresa se convirtió en satisfacción y se abalanzó sobre Midorima para abrazarle.

-Ah, Shin-Chan, ¡A veces eres tan adorable!- Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dejar de abrazarle.- Oh, y… ¿Conseguiste la tetera?-

-Eres tonto.- Le dijo el mayor. Apuntó con la cabeza a un extremo del escritorio donde tenía, en efecto, una tetera de color rosa con flores amarillas.

Takao ahogó una risita.

-¿Y has tenido que ir a comprar eso?-

-Sí, he ido esta mañana…-

Takao se imaginó la escena de Midorima andando con esa tetera por la calle y estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa ahora!?- A Midorima se le enrojeció la cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Sea lo que sea lo que estés imaginando, ¡para! ¡La llevaba en una bolsa! ¡No hay manera de que fuera con eso en la mano tal cual!- Su enfado solo hacía que Takao se riera aún más.- ¡Agh! ¡Eres horrible, de verdad! –

Cuando por fin Takao pudo dejar de reírse, se acercó a Midorima y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por estas cosas es que me gustas tanto, Shin-Chan.-

Midorima notó como se ruborizaba y avergonzaba.

-Imbécil.- Le dijo al fin, tapándose la boca con la mano, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Cuando Takao se fue, Midorima se vistió rápidamente y bajó a ver a su hermana.

Su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá del salón leyendo un libro, pero cuando vio entrar a su hermano lo cerró y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No me digas que… -Empezó él.

Su hermana rió ligeramente y se recostó sobre el asiento.

-La próxima que venga algún amigo tuyo y no quieres que me entere deberías decirle que no grite tan alto. Es un consejo.-

Midorima sintió como sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo y no pudo evitar mirar para otro lado.

-¿Qu-Qué? N-No es.. Sólo es mi... - Sabía que sería imposible convencerla de otra cosa.- Agh... ¿Cuánto…?-

-Con 30 estará bien esta vez.- Le respondió ella, extendiendo el brazo hacia él.

-Eres una ladrona.-Le dijo él, sacando del monedero 30 euros y poniéndoselos en la mano.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Dijo ella, guardándose el dinero y volviendo a abrir el libro.

-… Estoy rodeado de imbéciles.- Finalizó él.

* * *

___Se lo dedico a mi amiga Cris, que me dijo que quería leer Midotaka y yo (pobre de mí) me ofrecí para ello, he sudado sangre, pero aquí está _/lies down 

_Escribir porno es extremadamente difícil jfc ;_; Y por si no fuera poco, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, si está fatal no me lo tengáis en cuenta por favor, mejoraré algún día (?)_

_De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado (a cris no)! Además justo ha coincidido que hoy es** 6/10 día de Midotaka! **_

_**PD: Seguiré con el Destiel lo prometo /llora/**_


End file.
